The Ties That Bind
by purehalo
Summary: Grace and Nicki 'verse. Nicki's heavily pregnant, Grace is overly worried and the Winchester brothers? Well they're in the middle of a hostage situation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, hope you're all well. If you're anything like me you'll be in the process of hiring a paramedic to be on standby for the next two eps in case it gets to much and your heart fails. Could they put those boys through anymore? (I hope so!)

This little fic is set within the Grace and Nicki 'verse so i hope ya like it.

For my friend Michelle x

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Push!"

"What!? WAIT! DON'T PUSH!"

"Dean? What the hell? PUSH!"

"Sammy, chill. There has to be pushing, I agree, but now ain't the time little brother."

"If there was ever a time to push, I'd say now is that right friggin' time, Dean!"

"Sam I swear to god, if you don't calm down I'm gonna knock you the hell out."

"Oh nice way to deal with the situation, _Dean_."

"I'm dealing with it the only way I know how, _Sam_."

"Really? Cos you looked as freaked as I feel."

"Didn't say I wasn't freaked. Did say I was dealing."

"Dealing or not, freaked or not, there needs to be pushing and that needs to be NOW!"

"NO. FRIGGIN. PUSHING. UNTIL. MICHELLE. SAYS. TO. PUSH."

"Oh so we're going by her now are we?"

"She's the friggin midwife, SAM!"

"Well lets see what she has to say!"

"Um, sorry Sam, but your brother is right. Nicki, no pushing, not yet hon. You wait till I say. Ok babe?"

"Sure, will wait for your signal, I got it. But Michelle? When it comes time to push, I want to be holding each of their hands."

"Ahh, Nicki babe, that's so sweet."

"Dean, it ain't sweet. If pain has to be felt I intend to pass it on to you two assholes."

"Oh."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Twelve hours earlier:_

"Dean, honey?"

"Yeah, Grace?"

"I need you and Sam to run to the store and pick me up a few bits for dinner."

Dean stood in the corner of the kitchen, his cheeks full of cookies and his heart full of love. The smell from the promised dinner was driving him mental with desire and he knew that Grace knew it.

"What do you need?"

Grace laughed and handed him a towel to wipe the crumbs that had fallen to his shirt when he'd spoken.

"A few herbs, some oil, and we've run out of potatoes."

"No problem. Not sure why I need Sam with me though."

"You need Sam with you because he's under strict instructions to pick up some things for Nicki."

"Why can't I pick up those things?"

"Because," began Nicki as she waddled into the kitchen, heavily pregnant and testy as hell. "Each time you've gone you ended up flirting with that girl Karen behind the counter. And each time you ended up flirting you ended up bringing back the wrong thing. AND each time you brought back the wrong thing that meant that I had to then go out and get the right thing. Which in turn put me in a damn bad mood which in turn put Grace in a bad mood all because you and little Dean can't behave and act like adults."

"Huh."

"What?"

"All ya had to say was that Sam had the list. Really no need for the monologue."

"Dean. I swear to GOD I will gut you with this spoon if you utter one more word."

Grace backed away slowly from her beloved Niece, she made sure to not only back away from Nicki and her spoon but also Dean and his need to antagonise the pregnant lady. Thunder cracked overhead as the house shook slightly with the power of the impending storm. Well, either a storm, or Nicki's frustration was now affecting the weather, mused Grace.

Sam stared at his brother from the passenger seat of the Impala. Stared at him with wild eyed, honest to god disbelief.

"What?" asked Dean as Sam's eyes bored a hole into his skull.

"Why do you have to do it?" asked the younger man with patient curiosity.

"Do what?" asked Dean innocently as he manoeuvred the sleek car through the downpour that had begun not long after they'd left Grace's.

"Annoy the hell out of Nicki."

"Well its not like I mean to."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't think I mean to. But, well…."

"What, Dean? What is it?"

"Sam, you ain't gonna like it."

Sam sat further toward his brother, giving the older man his full attention.

"Tell me."

"Its fun."

"What!?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Seriously, dude. I can't help it. Its like a drug. Its so much fun watching her get all annoyed and angry. She vibrates when she's really mad. Its wrong and I know it but the things that she says and the way she reacts is just so damn funny. I can't help myself, Sam."

"You have a serious problem, man."

"Dude, you gotta help me stop."

"Oh no, Dean. You're on your own with this one. You have a death wish to mess with Nicki on a normal day, let alone when she's overdue and fit to kill."

"Really thought she would have had the baby by now."

"Grace told me that Doc Jones is threatening to induce if that baby ain't here by the weekend."

"Surely when they say a baby will arrive on a certain day, then said baby should arrive on aforementioned day."

"Guess it ain't an exact science."

"Its no science if you ask me. Why give a day when it's a possibility that day won't be the right one. They should give a week instead."

Dean pulled the car up to the kerb outside the small supermarket. The brothers ran inside as the rain began to fall heavier.

"Great!" groused Dean. "On top of having a death wish need to antagonise Nicki its now raining so hard that there's no point in Jason and me going and testing out that new Chevy of his."

"Look on the bright side" started Sam. He stopped speaking as his brother searched the sky with a sarcastic look. "At least Grace is feeding you."

Dean paused by the entrance to the store and contemplated the point.

"True." He stated as he entered the dry warmth of the supermarket.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aquarius."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what are you?" Dean leant further across the counter toward the sultry cashier.

She leaned forward carefully, resting her lips against his ear lobe. Savouring the taste of him as she allowed her tongue to brush the sensitive skin.

"I'm hot." She breathed out. And Dean swore he saw stars.

Sam sighed heavily as he waited at the other end of the counter, bag open and ready for whenever Karen the cashier felt like scanning their items.

"Maybe later we should meet up and see if we can cool you down."

Sam sighed again as he realised this quick run to the store was likely to last longer than the storm that was raging outside. He was about to protest the situation and pull Dean away when the lights over head flickered then went out.

"What the hell?" Karen backed away from her would be dessert and stared at the darkened lights above her with disdain. "Well, that's just friggin great."

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure I can keep you occupied while the lights are out."

Sam sighed heavily and rubbed a hand through his hair. He was again about to protest when the lights came back on, leaving Sam wondering if maybe he was causing the power cut.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!"

Then again, thought Sam, it could be Nicki.

"I ASK YOU TO GET ONE THING FOR ME AND WHAT HAPPENS? YOU TAKE FOREVER TO COME BACK WITH IT! WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH KAREN!"

"Hey, Nicki."

"Hey, Karen. How you doin?"

"Goods thanks hon, how are you?"

"About ready to pop."

"Bet you can't wait for that little treasure to decide to join the world."

"You have no idea."

Dean turned his shocked expression to Sam who simply shrugged and carried on watching as the two women became lost in conversation.

"Er, Nicki babe? We were on our way back."

"Dean you were on your way to something and it wasn't back home to Grace's."

"I got your peanut butter." Dean waved the jar in the hopes that the promise to satisfy Nicki's craving would get him off the hook and away with his life.

"Yeah, well you're a bit friggin late aren't you."

There were no exits. Nicki was standing between Dean and freedom. Sam was grinning like an idiot so he was totally alone in this. There was no escape. No promise of liberty and no one to come rescue him.

He was screwed.

So he tried for charm.

"Do not try that with me."

He attempted puppy dog eyes.

"You look like you have constipation."

With skill beyond which he ever thought he possessed, Dean made his eyes water as he pouted.

"That's…." Nicki stopped dead, stared at him through pain filled eyes and allowed her own tears to fall. Dean smiled in what he thought was victory when the sound of water from inside gave him pause.

"Karen, you got a leak in here?"

"No, Dean. No leak."

"What's that noise then?"

"Babe, that would be Nicki's water's breaking."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Dean went to take a step toward the leaking woman when a shot rang out behind him. A gravely voice drifted up the isle from the sound of the gunfire, Dean reached for his gun, Sam doing the same. They locked eyes as each realised the guns were safely tucked away in the car.

"Ya'll better get yourselves on the floor right quick. We don't want no trouble, just a little bit of ya time, and a little look see in your safe."

"Holy shit" Whispered Nicki

------------------------------

_psst: see that little review button.....smack it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all have read and all who have reviewed x I totally 'forgot' to add a disclaimer, but thats mainly cos in my little world they are mine all mine!

Now, on with the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light inside the supermarket began to fail as the storm overhead cleared its lungs in preparation for the big show. The lazy bulbs overhead doing nothing to stave off the failing vision of the day. A small group sat huddled along one isle, the isle that led directly to the lone cash register and beneath that, the safe. Two men were arguing, each convicted in his point of view. One was tall, not quite Sam height but not too far off, he had ripped and dirty jeans and a deep, gravely voice. His face was covered in scars and carried within its lines many years of pain and violence. The younger man, much shorter than his counterpart, wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt with dirt and what looked to be blood smeared across it. His face bore no scars but in his eyes only hardness and revenge lived. The kind of look that only dwelled within the depths of those truly lost to the light. Dean knew from experience that those kind of men cared little for consequence and even less so for life.

Nicki sat between the brothers, to the side of Dean was Ben, from the barbers across the street, he was in his mid fifties and liked by all. Ever since the brothers had arrived in Grace's life Ben had seen it his personal mission to get Sam to have a haircut. So far he'd failed. On the other side of Sam was Mrs Wells, an elderly school teacher who shared many coffee mornings with Grace whenever she could. She worked part time and preferred to teach the new classes. 'To prepare the children for school' as she explained it., ease them into the system with hope and promise and pray that those values stayed with them throughout their academic careers. Across the aisle sat Charlie Green, a young guy who had just turned sixteen and started working in the supermarket with Karen. Karen herself was sat next to Charlie with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Karen?" Ventured Dean.

Karen shook her head.

"Karen."

"What?"

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"If I open my eyes and those men are really here then that makes all this really real. Ya know?"

Dean rolled his eyes and took a calming breath. Sam jumped in before his brother had a chance.

"Karen, listen its ok, nothing bad is gonna happen to you, those guys are clearly here for one thing only so we need to let them do what they wanna do and then go."

Karen slowly opened her eyes, barely contained tears threatening to spill. Nicki saw something in the blue depths and leaned as far forward as she could.

"Karen hon, what is it?"

"Those guys are here for money right? And they think there's money in that safe. But there ain't. Old man Jenkins who owns the market, he keeps only the good whiskey in that safe. Ain't nothing else in there."

"Shit." Nicki closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her. Dean passed a look over her to Sam. Sam shrugged, he had nothing. No plan, no insight. Nadda. Those guys were here for money and all they were gonna find would be old bottles of whiskey and what was in the cash register.

Dean cleared his throat, Sam groaned inwardly.

"Hey? Hey man." Dean shifted until he was resting on his haunches, leaning further into the aisle and waving.

The taller of the two men dropped his head and breathed heavily.

"Did I not tell ya to keep it quiet? Didn't I ?!"

"Yeah, you did. But there's a pregnant lady here and I think you should let her go. Ok?"

"You asking or telling?" Tall guy strolled slowly up the aisle. Dean took this as a good sign and stood carefully.

"I'm asking. You're in control here, no doubt about that. But this lady is in labour, and I don't think you want that kind of complication."

"How would you know what kind of complication I want?"

"I'm only suggesting. Just trying to make this go smoother for all of us."

Tall guy stepped right up to Dean, Sam tensed and had it not been for Nicki's hand on his arm, he too would have stood.

"Listen." Tall guy poked a hard finger into Dean's chest. "We're here for money, fact you people were here is wrong time, wrong place as far as I'm concerned. Ain't nothing but bad timing. So why don't ya sit down with your buddies, let us get what we came for and keep your big mouth shut. Got it?"

Dean looked down at the finger still poking into his chest, he looked over at Nicki, at Sam and considered his options, of which there was only one. Slowly he sat back down. Risking his own life was one thing, but Nicki's and the baby's was a whole road he didn't want to go down unless absolutely necessary.

Sam gave a relived look Dean's way. Nicki leaned into him.

"Didn't think you'd back down." She whispered.

"Didn't have a choice, you were too close if a fight broke out."

Nicki swore later that the tears that welled in her eyes were strictly down to contractions. Nothing else. Nope, nothing at all.

The hostages sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity, the men had resumed their earlier discussion which was fast approaching argument status. From what Sam could gather they were on the run, had to stop for cash and figured the supermarket and its safe would be the perfect place for funds, the shorter guy was losing the argument. He wanted to about face and get as far away from the town as possible. Taller guy was determined to find a way to open the safe, grab the thousands he believed to be in there and then blaze outta town.

"Denton, man we don't even know there's money in that safe. Come on, we need to get out of this here half horse town and get to mexico, or cananda, anywhere where the cops ain't gonna find us."

"Carter, for the last friggin time, we need us some funds. This place here got some funds. I heard a guy up in Coopersville say this market had one neat stash in the safe so we ain't going no where till we get it. Got it?"

Carter nodded reluctantly and ran a hand through his hair. From his place up the aisle Sam could see his fingers were stained with blood. He looked back toward Dean and knew he'd seen it too.

Denton marched up the aisle and grabbed Karen up onto her feet by her hair. She struggled and fought, Dean resisted the urge to interfere until the tall, scarred thief punched the small woman in the stomach.

"Whoa, man there isn't any need to beat up the lady. She'll go with you, all you had to do was ask."

Denton let go of Karen, who fell to the ground clutching her side. He stood in front of Dean and smiled. Had he not been so incensed by the attack on Karen the older Winchester would have thought better about his course of action. Instead he brought his fist up hard into the taller man's abdomen, it took but a minute for him to recover and connect firmly with Dean's jaw. He then grabbed him and with a crack like wood breaking, head butted the younger man. Sam tensed and was almost on his feet when Nicki pulled him back down firmly. She gave him a stern look, clearly telling him that now was not the time. He'd get his revenge soon, but now they needed to play it safe.

Very much unlike Dean's plan.

Dean spat out a mouthful of blood and swayed unsteadily on his feet. The shorter guy, Carter, had his gun drawn and pointed determinedly at Dean's head.

"Go on." He said quietly and calmly. "I want you to carry on with the fight. Give me a reason to pull this here trigger. Go on."

Dean held the man's gaze and saw nothing but blackness, even darker than that of a demon.

"No reason to pull the trigger." Dean ignored the roughness of his voice. "Just make sure your partner doesn't hit Karen again."

"Oh yeah, and what if he does? What you gonna do tough guy?"

Inside Sam and Nicki were both chanting the same phrase .

_Shut up Dean. Shut up Dean. Shut up Dean._

Dean smiled around the blood streaming from his nose and took a small step forward. He said nothing, but his eyes did the talking for him. Carter nodded, a glint of something danced around his eyes. Dean liked to think it was fear but he knew better, Carter was accepting the challenge. No matter how this night ended Dean knew he'd be fighting off Carter at some point, he just hoped he could disarm the guy before all hell broke lose.

Carter took a step back, while he held Dean's gaze he called across to Karen.

"Ok darlin, ain't no one gonna hurt ya, just need you to open that safe there. Ok?"

Denton had walked back to the front of the store, a hand to his ribs. The storm outside had kicked up a notch and the rain was falling heavily. He squinted into the gray evening light and could have sworn he saw men sitting in a car parked in the street. He focused his gaze but couldn't make out anything other than the cars parked along the kerbside, the rain interfering with his line of sight. He turned and glared at Dean as Karen made her way past him and toward the counter. Karen stopped by the cash register and turned to Carter, hoping she could make him see sense, find a way to end this quickly before the situation got any worse. She took a careful breath, her belly aching from Denton's blow.

"Listen, there isn't anything in that safe except old whiskey."

Carter gave her a disbelieving look.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm gonna open it for you, but I need you to know that its empty of cash. The register though, that's got a couple hundred you can have."

Carter leaned his hip against the counter like an old friend. "I'm sure you're right honey, but I want you to open that there safe anyway. I got sources that say different so why don't we move this along and end the speculation."

Karen closed her eyes for a few seconds then ducked down to open the safe. From their position on the floor neither brother could see her . Dean wiped the still flowing blood from his nose and squinted through the pain trying to get a better idea of what was going on by the cash register. The store was quiet, all holding their breath in anticipation. The only sound being the rain outside and Nicki's quiet pant's of breath. Dean gave her a sideways glance and noted the sweat, the paleness and the pain. He didn't know much about childbirth but he knew they were running out of time. She needed help. He was ripped from his wanderings by a scream from the front of the store.

"I told you. I told you there was nothing there. Its not my fault. PLEASE!."

The brothers watched as Carter brought his hand up, gun poised over the position where Karen was hunkered down. In the time it took for him to cock the gun Sam had barrelled into Denton, taking the man flying through the tins of soup and packets of candy carefully stacked by the display windows. Nicki heard a crack and prayed it was Denton's head and not Sam's ribs that had given way. Dean barrelled up the aisle, full speed aimed directly at Carter and his gun. Mrs Wells, Ben, Charlie and Nicki could do nothing but pray as the gun went off and the store fell deathly silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Muhahaha!! Evil cliffie! Ya think that bullet found a target???_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to those i haven't thanked for reviewing, please know it means so much! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read these little fics x

I've just watched When The Levee Breaks, am sat here, open mouthed and in shock. All i can say is The Krip must have made a deal with a demon cos he has the most , MOST, talented writers, producers, directors and the incredible force of actors that make this show much more than a tv show. Its a world that lives inside our hearts and souls. This show will stay with me forever and beyond. Its a truly genius and astounding piece of beauty. But its also what has just broken my heart and reduced me to tears! Dammit!

Ok, enough of the chick flick moment and on with the story (extra points for those that spot which other show has me hooked!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Agents Spencer and Hardison sat completely still in the car as they watched Denton peering out the window, they were pretty sure they hadn't been seen but couldn't take the chance. Neither man moved for what seemed an eternity. Denton turned away from the window and stalked further back into the supermarket. Special Agent Hardison exhaled in relief. His partner turned a crooked smile to him and nodded. They'd found their guys.

"We've got local PD setting up the perimeter and blocking off the street, its them for sure and there's no way they're getting away again."

"The only problem is they've got hostages. We need to get eyes in that supermarket Spencer."

"Not gonna happen Alec, its an old supermarket with one security camera. Mr Jenkins that owns it says the camera only looks up the middle aisle and is linked to a VCR behind the counter."

"VCR?" Asked Special Agent Hardison. "Damn I didn't think any store still used one of those. Ok , so no eyes inside. But we need to know how many hostages."

"Gonna have to get local PD to talk to them, if they know we're here then they'll start killing hostages." Special Agent Spencer's phone rang as Agent Hardison drove the darkened car up the street to the bar they'd commandeered as their base of operations. He listen as Spencer gave his yes's, I undertand's and sorry to hear that's.

"Well?"

"Both the teller and the bank manager died about twenty minutes ago, the doctors said the damage was too great."

"Shit, so they failed in robbing the bank in Coopersville, managed to kill two people and now they've found themselves more hostages to bargain with."

"Quite the day they're having." Spencer said as he climbed from the vehicle and ran through the rain into the bar. Inside were five local police officers and their Captain Shaw.

"Sir, our guys are definitely in the supermarket and I'm betting they've got at least three hostages, if not more"

"Well they've got Karen and Charlie for sure, they work there. The there's also ol' Ben who runs the barbers, he's missing so I'm betting he's in there too, I've got a witness who saw Mrs Wells the school teacher go in and from the car parked outside I'd say Grace's boys Sam and Dean are in. Hopefully without Nicki."

"Who's Nicki?" Asked Agent Hardison as Agent Spencer peered down the street to get a glimpse of the Impala.

"Grace's niece, she's heavily pregnant."

"Damn, ok, best to call, Grace is it?" Captain Shaw nodded. "Best to call her and find out for sure. If so then we'll need a doctor and midwife just in case."

"Alec!" Agent Spencer turned to his partner, his eyes wild with anger.

"Hell no, please tell me they did not just do what I think they did."

Agent Spencer nodded. "By the flash I saw I'd say so. Shots fired inside the supermarket."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam was beginning to see stars, yet he continued to hold his breath while saying a silent prayer as he struggled against the hold Denton had on him. The shock of the gun fire throwing Sam off his game and giving Denton the chance to knock him over, grab the gun Sam had managed to pull from his grasp and restrain his unwanted attacker. Denton took a deep breath, his finger tensed against the trigger. Every part of his being wanted to end the life of the man who dared to take him on. Sam risked a look up and into the barrel of the gun, he looked past the barrel and into the eyes of the scarred man, with one look Sam knew he had to bide his time. No quick actions until he knew exactly what the situation was. He had to calm, he had to think first, fight later. He had to ignore his inner Dean and get a handle on what was happening. He had to see Dean stand up with a shit eating grin and take control of Denton. He had to see Dean drag Carter from behind the counter and stand tall in his victory. What he definitely, did not want to see was Carter pull a bloody and sweaty Dean up by his neck and drag him out from behind the counter for all the hostages to see. That was definitely not what Sam wanted to see.

But it was what he his eyes were drinking in.

A quick sweep over his brother told him the injury to his upper left arm wasn't immediately life threatening. Dean was with it enough to subtly shake his head at Sam, to convey his acquiescence to the situation through one look. He was gonna play it safe for now, and for that Sam couldn't have been more relieved.

Carter spat out a mouthful of blood. "Quite a right hook your buddy here has. Shame he was too busy trying to save that bitch cashier, otherwise he wouldda had me. Not many men get that chance. Karen honey, why don't ya go back to the others now, think I'm about done with you for now."

Karen stood on uncertain legs and used the counter for balance. She stood still, unable to move any further than she had. Her body shaking yet her mind locked firm and steady somewhere deep inside. Carter looked at her impatiently.

"Darlin', I said get back over there now you get me? Ya hearing me?"

Karen didn't move, didn't flinch. Nothing but stand and shiver.

"What the? Ok bitch listen, if you don't move I'm gonna…"

"Man come on, she's terrified."

Carter tightened his grip around Dean's neck. "I didn't ask you for your opinion now did I? Why don't you be a good doggy and just stand still and bleed. Ok?"

Dean flashed Sam a look but Sam returned the look with a more powerful one of his own.

_Dude, I__'__m gonna kill this son of a bitch. _

_Man, if you make a move you__'__re gonna kill us all. _

Dean nodded carefully. Message received. Not liked, but received.

Denton pulled Sam back harshly and threw him to the ground. If he could have, Dean would have taken a step toward his brother, yet Sam's message still rang clear in his mind. Denton's gun stayed trained on Sam but he motioned for Karen.

"Come here little pretty, come over here so I can teach you to obey orders."

Karen's eyes glanced up at Denton, at his scars and dead eyes. She shook her head, gently and slowly at first, a small moan escaped her throat, building into a whimper as her head shook from side to side more violently. Nicki saw what was happening and with the help of young Charlie she stood , straightened her aching muscles and took a very determined step forward, then another. Dean watched with a mixture of fear and admiration as Nicki slowly waddled up the aisle. Her arms outstretched, her eyes pleading.

"Please, let me take Karen back down the aisle. She's panicking so she's going to be no good to you. All she's gonna do is cry and scream which isn't gonna help anyone. Please."

Nicki stopped five feet from Denton who had his gun trained on Sam. Sam looked up at Nicki in wonder. She was about six feet from Carter, with his choke hold on Dean. Karen stood between the two, lost in a world of panic and unable to focus on anything but the terror that had taken hold inside. Nicki took a calming breath. Her plan two fold. Get Karen to safety before one of these assholes silences her with a bullet, and get close enough to Dean to gauge the extent on his injuries, cos god knows he wouldn't tell her how bad it was, oh no, he'd suffer in the insane idea that telling anyone would cause more harm than good, cos who really needs to know how much blood he was losing or how much pain he was feeling. Oh of course not. Cos big strong, idiotic, pigheaded Dean Winchester is immune to bullets and pain and blood.

Nicki caught herself in her inner tirade just as she'd moved her feet to take a step toward Dean to give him a piece of her mind. She almost laughed as she caught his eyes and the panic inside. Not panic for the mad man who had shot him and was holding him against his will. Panic for the angry pregnant lady who could very easily, at this point in time, take him in a fight.

Carter laughed, bringing them all back to reality. Karen was still moaning and crying. He took one look at Nicki and laughed.

That really pissed her off.

"Jeez are you serious lady? Hey Denton, I'm glad we stuck around cos this is turning into a comedy sketch from hell."

Denton laughed as he raised his gun from Sam to Nicki.

"Carter we should just kill 'em and go, there ain't no money in that safe. When the heat dies down I'm gonna kill that guy from Coopersville so slow he'll have to watch his own heart stop. Lying bastard."

"I did tell ya we should just go but oh no, you're the one who says we need us some funds. Well Denton? Where are the funds? Whats the big plan now you horses ass!"

Karen's moans started building back up to a scream.

"There's gotta be other places with money Carter, we go in and get it and then get back on the road."

"Oh great, yeah, get ourselves into another friggin' messed up situation. Ain't you noticed that this hasn't exactly been our day for successful plans?"

"No way you're blaming that on me man."

"Well It was your friggin fault."

Nicki looked from one asshole to the other. Karen was screaming, Dean was pale and fighting for air as Carter increased his choke hold, Sam was at a loss as to what to do but from the looks of his eyes she knew he was letting lose his inner Dean. She had to do something, anything. She was about to step forward and focus the attention back on her mission to get Karen out of their hair when what seemed like a fireball of pain ripped its way through her body, all plans forgotten, Nicki joined Karen in a scream of pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come on, ya knew it would be Dean. It is me writing this after all! Feel free to hit that little review button right there!._


	4. Chapter 4

What can i say? Life-like Dean and Sam clones to all you readers and reviewers! x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace stood in what was once the only bar on main street. She stood and shook her head, refusing the believe what was being told to her. She frowned at the words 'Hostage' 'Fugitives' and 'Gun Fire'. This was not happening. No way.

Agent Hardison watched as Agent Spencer laid a comforting hand on the older lady's arm. From what he'd been told by Captain Shaw she was the surrogate mother to the pregnant lady, Nicki, and the two brothers Sam and Dean. All were apparently related in some way according to the captain, but Agent Hardison knew from experience that woman like Grace would see the good in everyone and take them under her wing. She reminded him so much of his Nana, not his real grandmother, but the woman who took on the role without a second thought. You didn't have to be related to find love like that, it was rare, but it was out there. He was pulled from his musings as a younger man burst in and fell into Grace's arms, engulfing her in a hug and pleading with her to tell him Nicki wasn't in the supermarket.

"Jason honey, she's going to be ok, they all are."

"I was told there was gun fire. Is that right?" Jason focused his unflinching, pleading green eyes on Agent Spencer, who nodded sympathetically.

"Listen son, we don't know that anyone was shot, but the fact that there was gun fire at all tells us that the situation is escalating so we're forming an attack plan. We're going to get your wife out. We're going to get them all out."

Grace cupped Jason's face in her warm hands. "I told them about Nicki's overdue pregnancy too. Doc Jones is on his way with the midwife Michelle."

"She's gone into labour?"

"No honey, well, I hope not. But something like this could bring it on so these Agents want to be prepared just in case."

Jason hung his head, collecting emotions and thoughts. He gave himself a calming shake and took hold of Grace's shoulders.

"They're all gonna be ok, Nicki, the baby and the boys."

Grace smiled around her tears and nodded. The two embraced, sharing strength and courage. Jason went to pull away and then stopped.

"Grace?"

"Yes honey?"

"There's a whole room full of people staring at us."

Grace pulled away and took in the hardened police officers surrounding them, all of whom were clearing their throats, pretending to sneeze or complaining of dust in their eyes.

"So, Agents Spencer and Hardison. When are you going to go and rescue my family?"

"We'll be ready to go in an hour Grace. And we'll be bringing them right back to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nicki squeezed her eyes tightly closed as another contraction hit her like a freight train going 100 miles an hour straight into a brick wall. She tried to remember her breathing, tried to focus on the image of her and Jason holding their creation. Tried to ignore the growing panic that there was no way to stop this, no way to end the ride when you wanted to go home. The pain rode her like a surfer across a wave, never faltering or falling until the point you think they're about to disappear beneath the big blue when suddenly…..they come to rest against the safety of the sand, unbroken, fit to ride again.

"This…isn't….how….it…..should….be." Nicki panted as the pain began to subside, her relief she knew would be short lived. Karen held her hand as tightly as she could, offering what little support as her exhausted mind would allow. Mrs Wells nodded in sympathy and ran a cool, wet cloth across Nicki's brow.

"I know it isn't sweetheart but this is the hand you have been dealt and if anyone can get through this I know its you."

"Mrs Wells you've spent too much time with my Aunt."

"Well she is a smart woman when it comes to the trials of life. But Nicki, just think, by the end of this day you will have yourself a child, the best parts of you and Jason together in one new life."

"You better still be at the school by the time the rug rat starts."

"Oh I certainly wouldn't miss it for the world. Charlie honey? Are you focused on us two or on your watch?"

Charlie closed his gaping mouth and blinked the sweat from his eyes as he watched the minute hand travel round for the third time since the contraction.

"Mrs Wells when do we panic?"

"We don't Charlie, we keep talking to Nicki so she has something to focus on."

Charlie smiled apologetically to Nicki. "I'm sorry, never seen no one give birth before."

"Bet this is scaring the living crap outta you man."

Charlie nodded more excessively than he needed to. Nicki smiled and turned her head toward Mrs Wells. "Think we're going to scar him for life."

Mrs Wells gave a small laugh as her eyes searched out Ben with the brothers across the aisle from them.

"Dean, man you gotta slow your breathing."

"Really Sam? How the hell do I do that while Ol' Ben here cuts off the circulation to my arm."

Ben smirked and regarded Dean fondly. "I know you didn't mean the 'old' bit Dean. I'm sorry but I have to slow this bleeding, your brother here doesn't think anything major was hit by that bullet so why don't you try to relax." Ben looked across at Sam and saw the worry in the younger man's eyes. When they had finally been allowed to sit back down the aisle , thanks to Nicki and one hell of a contraction, Sam had seemed confident that Dean's injury was superficial. Further inspection though and he wasn't so sure. There was an entrance wound without an exit point, and judging by the amount of blood Dean was loosing the bullet was still doing damage. The question of whether or not the bone had broken or fractured was one Sam was ignoring.

"Dude?" A breathless voice gently pulled Sam back to Dean. "What are those two sons of bitches doing?"

"They're arguing. Denton wants to go rob the other stores along the street and Carter still wants to get hell bent for leather outta town."

"Hell bent for leather?" Smirked Dean.

"What?"

"Nothing dude."

Both Ben and Dean smirked at the indignant look Sam gave them. Dean leant forward carefully, or as far forward as the death grip Ben had on him would allow. Denton and Carter were stood at the counter, for the moment ignoring their hostages, both held their guns tight and Denton insisted on gesturing with his to make his point.

"Sammy, we gotta get those guns from them."

"Yeah I know, I just can't figure out how."

"We rush em."

Sam turned surprised eyes to Dean. "We rush em?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"You who can't use your left arm, you're gonna rush them by running up this aisle, in plain view, and hope to…" Sam held up two fingers of each hand as he quoted Dean.

"… 'rush them'… before they fire at you."

"Firstly, the bunny fingers don't help you make your point. Secondly we rushed them before."

"Didn't go so well Dean." Sam gestured at his brother's bleeding limb.

"And thirdly, if we don't they're gonna kill everyone here. They're not just gonna leave and forget about us. You know it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Dean, Sam, I can help. We'll get Charlie to run round the back of the store and create a diversion and we'll each run down a different aisle and surprise those assholes."

"Ben I'm impressed."

"Well Dean, Its how Magnum would have done it."

Nicki braced herself as another contraction built, she tried to focus on everything she and Jason had learnt in antenatal classes, but the second the contraction hit it all went out the window and she let loose a blood freezing scream that even the police men outside taking position heard clearly.

Mrs Wells counted, hoping to hell she wouldn't get to sixty beats. She counted and with each passing second her heart constricted as reality hit. The baby was coming. Like it or not its first breath would be taken right here in the supermarket.

"Charlie?" Mrs Wells kicked the teen's foot when he failed to tear his eyes from Nicki. "How far apart was that?"

"Um, er, oh crap. Er, you said anything between five and ten minutes I had to watch for."

"Oh crap indeed, come on, give me the damage."

"Six."

"Shit."

All eyes turned to Mrs Wells.

"Jeez, you teach the kids like that?" Teased Dean good naturedly.

Nicki composed herself as the contraction eased. "Guess I'm giving birth here then huh?"

Mrs Wells moved in front of Nicki. "Hon I know a little bit about this from my daughter , so if you wouldn't mind I just want to check your dilation."

"Knock yourself out."

Dean stared at the ceiling, Sam concentrated on the blood on the floor from Dean's arm, Ben picked a scab on the back of his hand, desperately trying to remember where he got it so he didn't have to think about not looking. Karen focused on holding Nicki's hand. That was her job and she was intent on doing it well. Charlie sat riveted and took in everything Mrs Wells was saying. At that moment, in that supermarket, as the sun began to rise on the new day, he heard his life's calling loud and clear. Charlie knew that whatever it took he wanted to be a midwife. He just wasn't sure if guys were allowed.

Mrs Wells clicked her fingers and all eyes came back to her. "She's dilated to about six or seven centimetres. Only a few more to go and its pushing time,"

The six pairs of eyes, including Nicki's, all turned to look at her.

"No, no Mrs Wells, I ain't supposed to have the baby here. I'm supposed to be in the hospital with an obscene amount of drugs in me."

"Life can be funny that way dear."

"Well as far as I'm concerned life can fu…"

An explosion of sound erupted through the supermarket as the lights fell dark and the glass display window caved in. Ben, Dean and Sam threw themselves over Mrs Wells, Nicki and Karen. Charlie ran for his life into the back store room as another explosion stole the air from the small supermarket. Dean risked a look toward the counter and saw Denton and Carter, both with guns raised. Firing toward targets only they could see. As the smoke from the flares billowed its way up the aisle Dean's line of sight faded to no further than the people he was sworn to protect. He lifted his arm and grabbed hold of Sam's coat, pulling his brother even closer and shielding Nicki and the others beneath them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh no! Another cliffie!!! Bad Pure!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, once again i am in awe of your support, thank you so much for taking the time to read, and thank you to those who review.

To Mich: You made my day with your words, and the cookies are much loved! Yes, am writing a little story set after 'On the Head of a Pin' , it'll probably be the first of many! That ep floored me! Am still realing over 'When the Levee Breaks' but if a missing scene pops into my head you'll be the first to know.

Putting nerves for the finale and a sick kitty aside, here's the next part (don't panic, i didn't post the first chap again, its just that first bit has now caught up with the time line) x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Push!"

"What!? WAIT! DON'T PUSH!"

"Dean? What the hell? PUSH!"

"Sammy, chill. There has to be pushing, I agree, but now ain't the time little brother."

"If there was ever a time to push, I'd say now is that right friggin' time, Dean!"

"Sam I swear to god, if you don't calm down I'm gonna knock you the hell out."

"Oh nice way to deal with the situation, _Dean_."

"I'm dealing with it the only way I know how, _Sam_."

"Really? Cos you looked as freaked as I feel."

"Didn't say I wasn't freaked. Did say I was dealing."

"Dealing or not, freaked or not, there needs to be pushing and that needs to be NOW!"

"NO. FRIGGIN. PUSHING. UNTIL. MICHELLE. SAYS. TO. PUSH."

"Oh so we're going by her now are we?"

"She's the friggin midwife, SAM!"

"Well lets see what she has to say!"

"Um, sorry Sam, but your brother is right. Nicki, no pushing, not yet hon. You wait till I say. Ok babe?"

"Sure, will wait for your signal, I got it. But Michelle? When it comes time to push, I want to be holding each of their hands."

"Ahh, Nicki babe, that's so sweet."

"Dean, it ain't sweet. If pain has to be felt I intend to pass it on to you two assholes."

"Oh."

Dean sat back a little further from Nicki's reach. Doc Jones once again tried to pull him away from the commotion so he could fully access the damage to the younger man's arm. The bleeding had thankfully been stopped by Ben and from what the Doc could see there were no broken bones. But the bullet had to come out, and there was plenty of muscle to stitch up.

Michelle Wells nodded to Doc Jones. When it came to giving birth and baby aftercare, there was no other midwife he trusted more. Michelle pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail and pulled on her latex gloves. She smiled the most calming smile Nicki had ever seen and placed her hands onto Nicki's knee's.

"Ok Nicki, its almost time, you're gonna be fine, Jason can you pull her up just a little more?"

Jason sat behind Nicki, he was so thankful for someone to give him an order that he could have kissed Michelle. All the classes and books had rendered him overloaded on information. He couldn't get his brain to put all the knowledge in order so having an inclination of what was needed was at this moment, well beyond his reach.

"Jason, when you feel Nicki try to sit further up then you help her ok? Her body will tell her what it wants. Stop looking so scared, this is all natural. You're about to be a daddy."

At those words Jason looked up, all his fear, all his confusion vanished with that one word. Daddy.

Sam and Dean moved out of the way, they sat across from Nicki with Karen, Charlie, Ben and Doc Jones. Agents Spencer and Hardison stood at the other end of the aisle, too riveted and amazed by what they were witnessing to move. Denton was already locked up at the local police station. The breach had gone better than text book thanks to the two genius's standing by the display window in full view of the police and FBI agents as they took position around the supermarket. Denton had fired wildly, a bullet missing Agent Spencer by less than an inch, but his panic giving Agent Spencer the perfect opportunity to rush the failed thief. Carter however had tried to sneak his way out the back, but thanks to Charlie having locked himself in the store room housing the only other exit, Carter's escape had been blocked. Instead he'd tried to aim his gun toward the huddled hostages and take at least one of them out with him. As his finger had begun to squeeze the trigger, Agent Hardison had taken him out with one shot. As proud as the Agent had been with the way the situation had been handled, it was nothing close to how proud he felt as he witnessed a new life coming in to the world.

Nicki panted, Grace encouraged, Jason cried and Dean and Sam sat, mouths agape. Michelle smiled widely as she looked up toward Nicki.

"Grace? Would you mind swapping position with Jason? I think he's going to want to see this."

Jason didn't move until Grace all but pushed him out of the way, he slid slowly out from under Nicki and toward Michelle.

"Don't be scared, just look, don't think."

Nicki leant back against the support and love of Grace, she watched as Jason's terrified eyes filled with wonder and awe. Tears fell down his face as he looked up at his wife with complete love and devotion.

"Oh my god, I can see the head."

Nicki smiled, wiped sweat from her eyes and focused on Michelle.

"Ok Nicki hon, one more push for me. You're doing amazing and I swear this pain will be well worth it. Take a deep breath and push with everything you've got."

The scream Nicki let forth sent every demon within a ten mile radius running for the safety of a good ol' fashion exorcism back to hell. She screamed for what seemed an eternity. All her strength focused on the one task. She screamed for joy, for pain, for a purpose she never thought she'd be blessed to carry. She screamed as long and as loud as she could. The only sound in her mind one of pain and hope, but then there was something else, another voice to join hers in a duet of beauty and love, it was the sound of a bond of which she would never break and never replace. The voice cried louder as the cold air hit its body. It cried for its mother, for its father, and for the cereal boxes that surrounded it.

Michelle and Doc Jones worked together, wrapping the new born in a towel from aisle seven. Jason held his precious package tightly, he knew he should say something profound, something to capture the moment but all he could do was gaze into the eyes of one of only two women he would ever love so deeply and completely. He turned to Nicki, his exhausted wife barely able to raise her head to him.

"Girl."

Nicki burst into tears as she held her arms outstretched for her daughter. As Jason placed the smallest person he'd ever seen into the arms of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen he realised how well they fit together. Their makeshift family, the mother in Grace, the daughter in Nicki, the sons in Dean and Sam, and now the future in their baby.

XXXXXXXXX

Sam walked from the chairs in Doc Jones's clinic, to the front desk, back to the chairs. He'd repeated this journey so many times that Grace was certain with each step he sunk lower into the ground.

After giving birth Nicki had been helped into the town's one and only ambulance with Dean. They'd both been brought to the clinic. Captain Shaw had driven Grace, Jason and Sam as with Michelle and the doctor in the ambulance there wasn't any room. Not that that didn't stop them from trying until Doc Jones threatened to withhold flu shots if they continued acting like children.

Two hours ago Sam's brother had been taken into the clinic's one surgical room to have the bullet removed and the wound cleaned and stitched. Two hours too long as far as he was concerned. Nicki had been made comfortable in one of the examination rooms. Michelle had assured Grace and Jason that everything was ok but due to the circumstances she wanted Nicki to rest completely before even thinking about going home with the baby. Jason had been allowed to stay with his family, Grace and Sam had been forced into mothering retirement for the time being. Michelle placed two hot cups of coffee down in front of the two sulking adults.

"Listen, I'm sorry I kicked you out of the room, but Nicki is exhausted and she needs to be able to let down her act for a few hours to sleep."

"Act?" Queried Grace.

"Grace hon, she's wisecracking and wide awake with you, she doesn't want to worry you but that girl is freaked out and was showing early signs of shock. I don't think a birth without hospitals or drugs was on her agenda."

Grace smiled sadly and shook her head.

"She's putting on a brave face for you because of what she went through. She'll be right as rain once she's had a good sleep and a decent meal. Then she'll be home for you all to fuss over her and the baby. I promise."

Grace leant forward and pulled Michelle into a hug. "Thank you so much, we owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing more than an invite to every party that little girl ever has."

Grace laughed and tightened her hold on Michelle. "Thank you." She whispered. Michelle kissed Grace on the cheek and sat back, as tired as they all were she knew they needed a little extra support. She couldn't imagine the worry that Grace went through but she was sure as hell going to be here for her whatever she needed. Her and Sam.

"Sam honey, I actually came out to let you know Dean is out of surgery."

"Thank god. He's ok?"

"He's doped to the eyeballs and sporting a lovely thick bandage. He's very ok. Doc Jones will give you more details but he wanted me to tell you that he's going to start charging your brother for his visits."

"I don't blame him," Laughed Sam. "Thanks for letting me know."

Michelle stood and walked toward the door to the recovery room. She smiled at Sam and Grace.

"So, ya'll coming or what? Dean's been asking for you."

Grace stood and slapped Michelle good naturedly on her arm. "You know I've been dying to fuss over that boy."

Dean rolled his head to the side and glanced at the picture of some dude's severe rash, he squinted his eyes to read the warning beneath the picture and quickly looked away. Least now he knew why he recognised the rash. Damn that waitress in Florida.

He felt like he was floating on a cloud of happiness. No pain, no worry. Nope, nothing. The Doc had broken out the good stuff.

"Way to go Doc."

"What's that Dean?"

Dean made a swirly gesture with his right hand.

"Ahh yes, that little drop of morphine has taken the pain away I see. Listen to me though, you're going to have to take the pain killers that I prescribe. That arm is going to be sore as hell."

Dean made another swirly gesture along with an airplane noise.

"Why do I bother."

"Doc?" Sam entered the room quietly, closely followed by Grace.

"Sam my boy, don't worry, he's awake so no need for silence. Thank god you're here."

"Why what's wrong?" Sam made his way hurriedly to Dean's side, took in the goofy look and the airplane noise and knew at once why the Doc was glad to see him.

"He never did react well to morphine."

"There's reacting badly and there's _acting _badly."

"Saaaaaaaaaam'y."

"Hey brother, how you feeling."

"M'm good." Dean shot his brother with his fingers.

"So Doc," Sam sat beside Dean and restrained his roving right hand. "What's the damage?"

"Wasn't too bad." Doc Jones smiled as Sam and Grace both released breaths they'd been holding for the best part of two hours. "The bone wasn't broken, it did however stop the bullet so was chipped a little but I've removed that small bit. The muscle had to be repaired but aside from the stitches he's fine. I've cleaned the wound but as a precaution I've given him a strong shot of antibiotics. I'd like to keep him here overnight, if that's ok."

Grace began to protest but Doc Jones held up a hand to silence her.

"He's had a general anaesthetic, his arm has gone through quite a trauma and even though he's amusing now, I'm concerned the morphine may make him ill. So one night, that's all I ask."

Sam began to protest and Doc Jones held up the other hand.

"Yes Sam, you can stay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Go on review, if not for me then just to pass the time till the ep airs!_


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry i haven't replied to your amazing reviews, between someone moving, someone sick and someone upset i've had no time. But please know i love that you take the time to read my lil' stories and i love when you share your thoughts.

As for the finale : )(&£&JIJB OMG!!!()*(£&^)(YHG(!!!O*Y&)*(P!!!! - and don't ask me to repeat it!!!

On with the show: We're here at the last chapter, thank you so much for coming on this ride with Grace, Nicki and the boys x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace held the tiny girl in her arms and drank in her smell. She always had loved that baby smell. But this was different, this baby was a part of them. Part of her Nicki. She coo'd and ahhed and when she was sure no one was listening she whispered to her Niece (although to Grace, she was a grand daughter.).

"Ok baby, now you listen to your grandma, you've got yourself once feisty mother there, you've got one of the best men I've ever met for you daddy, there's me, but I think you know already that I'll be fussing till hell freezes over, and you've got your two uncles, Sam and Dean. Now baby you listen, there's all these people who would die for you, so no matter what life throws at you, you'll never be alone, you'll always be loved, and we will always be proud of you. You're our little precious, and I'll love you till the day I die and beyond. You're perfect. So perfect."

Nicki smiled as she listened to her Aunt talking to her daughter. Her daughter. _Hers_. She knew it would happen, she'd had nine months to get used to the idea. Yet when Jason placed that tiny child in her arms it was all a shock, she was a baby. As silly as it sounded, Nicki couldn't get over the fact that the perfect child in her Aunt's arms had been inside her. She'd finally gotten to meet the most beautiful person ever. She was a mother.

Damn that sounded way too grown up.

Nicki pulled Jason into a hug, they were both so overwhelmed but also so proud of one another.

Sam took the small child from Grace, if you can call being forced to hold a baby you were trying to stay on the other side of the room from as 'taking'. He stood completely still, barely daring to breathe in case he broke the fragile child. He held her tight, amazed when one of her tiny hands wrapped around his finger. He looked up in wonder as Jason came over to once again marvel at his daughter.

"See Sam, she knows she's safe with you. She's letting you know she's ok."

"She's amazing man, really is. So what are you two gonna call her?"

Jason smiled and looked over at Nicki.

"Well, we're naming her Margaret Grace Teague, after my mother and whats-her-name there." Nicki gestured to Grace and smiled as the tears fell down her Aunt's cheeks.

"Oh honey, oh baby, I don't know what to say."

"Well, you can start by offering to feed us. I'm starving."

Sam waved goodbye to Grace , Nicki, Maggie and Jason as the new father pulled out onto the street to take his family home. The storm from the day before was a distant memory as the brilliant sun of the day slowly dipped behind the horizon. The younger Winchester made his way back to his older brother's room. As predicted Dean had woken the second time with nausea and an intense headache. Doc Jones was concerned enough to insist on staying over night with Sam to keep an eye on Dean. Usually he would leave it to the night nurse, but typical of the Winchester brothers, his fondness for them won over any plans for poker night he had. Sam made his way to the comfortable chair the doctor had put next to Dean's bed. He pulled the basin from the cabinet and was relieved to find it empty. So far Dean's nausea had kept at bay, but until the drug was completely out of his system Sam wasn't going to relax.

"Stop worrying."

"Hey, thought you were asleep."

"Almost , but you worry as loud as a cat purrs."

"You saying I purr?" Laughed Sam.

Dean smiled at his brother as he tried to roll into a more comfortable position. He reluctantly accepted Sam's help as he rolled on his right side, carefully keeping his left arm close to his body and resting his hand on his hip.

"Thanks man. Still can't believe Nicki had her baby in a supermarket."

"I know, that's pretty wild Dean. Actually, I still can't believe she's had a baby."

"She's gonna make an awesome mother."

"Did you see how proud Jason looked?" Sam smiled but a cloud moved across his face. A darkness bled through his features. Dean knew the answer, but he had to ask the question.

"Sammy? What is it?"

"You think we'll ever have that Dean? Or is that not part of the hunter's life?"

Dean seemed to consider the question, Sam searched his face in the hope that the answer would be the one he craved.

"Sammy I don't know. Its not really something I ever thought was on the cards ya know? For you maybe, before all , you know."

Sam's head fell, he knew the answer but a part of him had still wanted Dean to say 'Hell yeah Sammy, its definitely in your future'.

"Sammy? Ya know, even if it doesn't happen, and I hope to god it does for you man, but even if it doesn't, we're gonna have Maggie. We get to watch her grow up, teach her how to throw balls like a guy and not some sissy girl, we're gonna get to take her to the movies with her friends, and when she's old enough, we're gonna get to join Jason in threatening any boy that comes near her."

Sam laughed through his tears, he held eyes with his brother. Somehow, even when the answer wasn't the one he wanted, his big brother always knew what to say to make things better. In Sam's heart he wished with everything he had that Dean would be able to have the family, the wife and kids and white picket fence. God knew he'd be damn good at it. Sam ignored the other voice who spoke the truth, who knew such things were never gifted to hunters, and even when they were they were cruelly ripped away.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Puke." Sam frowned in confusion at the change of conversation but came to his senses in time to raise the small basin and rub small circles on Dean's back as he threw up the meagre contents of his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grace baked and knitted and baked until Nicki was sure they were going to have to call the funny farm to come and take her away. So far, in the first week of her life, Maggie had a cake for each day she'd been alive and a knitted pair of socks, a hat, little coat and scarf. Even Dean had a scarf knitted for him which he wore proudly when Grace was around and hid whenever Sam was around.

The two brothers were sat on the porch, Dean holding Maggie in his lap. His left arm in a sling but thanks to Sam he'd been able to hold her without fear of her rolling off his lap. Carefully positioned pillows and blankets allowing him to bask in her sleeping beauty.

Nicki had never felt so alive, she helped Grace cook the dinner, helped Sam change the bandages on Dean's arm, helped Jason learn how to change nappies and bathe his daughter. Never had she ever thought when driving up to this small town to escape the grief of her family in texas, that her life would mirror that of her beloved aunt. She loved taking care of her family. Loved it so much that she was contemplating stealing Dean's car keys so that they could never leave. But always, as with every departure, there was promise of another visit on the horizon. They all knew the brothers would be leaving soon, but until then they would dote on them, feed them, annoy them and bully them. It was what she did best after all.

"Nicki hon?" Dean called from the porch.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Think Maggie is in need of a nappy change."

"Really? You sure? I only changed her an hour ago."

"Oh, trust me, please, trust me, she is in need of a change."

Nicki laughed as she gently picked up her daughter from Dean's lap, on which was spreading a very wet patch.

"Dean babe, you sure that was Maggie?"

"Nicki! Of course I'm friggin sure."

"Dean don't swear!" Yelled Grace from the kitchen.

"You clearly have trained your daughter to pee on me, that's the second time."

"Well, it's the second time someone has pee'd on someone. But its also the second time you've held her for an hour straight while Grace and Sam both insist you drink as much water as you can, so, you know, not sure who's pee'd on who."

Sam barely controlled a small snigger of laughter, he dodged the death look Dean dealt and stood to get his brother a cloth to wipe himself.

"Nah uh young Winchester, you are coming with me."

Sam visibly paled.

"Why?"

"Gonna show you how to change Maggie."

"Oh no, honestly that's ok."

"No, come on, ya'll gotta learn."

"Why can't Dean do it?"

Dean carefully raised his injured arm and Nicki just stared at Sam like he was an idiot child.

"Really? I gotta?"

"Sam, you are Maggie's uncle."

Nicki inwardly high fived herself as Sam melted and smiled at his Niece.

"I'm her Uncle, Uncle Sam."

It was Dean's turn to snigger as he mock saluted his brother.

"Come on Uncle Sam, you just need to entertain her while I change her, we'll work up to the icky stuff."

"No we won't" Mumbled Sam as he followed Nicki and Maggie inside. Grace made her way out to Dean, a bag of cookies in one hand and a pain killer in the other. Dean frowned at the second offering.

"I know you're hurting from holding that baby, so come on."

He reluctantly took the pills and leaned against Grace as she sat down beside him.

"Its been a hell of a week."

"Yes it has honey. But you know what? Its been one of the best weeks of my life."

"Pretty wild that there's a baby now huh?"

"Could have done without the hostage situation though."

"Well, yeah."

"You know Dean, there are four moments in my life that have made all the pain, all the misery of every bad thing fate see's fit to throw at me worth it. None of those moments can ever be topped."

"Oh yeah, what are those?"

"The birth of Nicki and her brother, my marriage to Stan, the birth of Maggie, and you know what the last one is?"

Dean sat quietly, barely daring to breath for fear of what he hoped to blow away on the wind.

"The other most important moment in my life, that's made everything more than worthwhile, that's the day you and Sam came to town."

Nicki came back down the stairs, she was followed by Sam who once had gotten over his fear of breaking Maggie, now wouldn't give her back. All she could hear behind her were stupid voices, funny sounds and her daughter laughing. Sam walked Maggie into the kitchen, showing her the pictures Grace had up of him and Dean, Nicki and Jason. Of all the nights, days out and meals together. She smiled fondly as Sam recounted to Maggie the many times her mother had tried to drink Dean under the table and ended up down there with him. So many memories and stories. As she gazed out of the door and onto Dean laying against Grace, both looking complete and peaceful, she realised that this was her fate. This small group of people had become her closest confidants, her beloved, her family. Through the ties that had bound them they had each found was where they were all meant to be. Whether permanently or in visits. This was home, and home now had a baby.

A baby that had just thrown up all over Sam.

_Fin_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_See ya all at the next fic x_


End file.
